There are a variety of different situations in which service or other providers issue tickets or similar tokens to customers, which may be physical tokens or electronic tokens presented via physical electronic devices such as smart phones. In many situations, security screening for use of the tickets may be performed by a party other than the issuer of the ticket.
For example, people may be able to obtain tickets for flights at an airport from a variety of different airlines. Security screening at the airport is typically provided by a centralized authority that is separate from any of the airlines, such as the Transportation Security Administration. Such security screening may involve having people present boarding passes provided by an airline as well as some form of identification token. After clearing security, people may again present such a boarding pass at a gate in order to board a flight. Government regulators may also assign certain traveling credentials, such as statuses related to screening level or eligibility for expedited screening.